Today a large number of companies are greatly expanding their use of UAVs. UAVs have been used for military applications, search-and-rescue missions, scientific research, delivering goods, and other uses. UAVs can include a plurality of airborne platforms or air vehicles, each carrying a plurality of sensors that may be used to collect information about an area under surveillance or to deliver a payload to a certain location. The airborne platforms may communicate with users, which may include persons or equipment, that desire access to data collected by the sensors or desire to control the UAV. More sophisticated UAVs have built-in control and/or guidance systems to perform low-level human pilot duties, such as speed and flight path surveillance, and simple pre-scripted navigation functions.
While UAVs are becoming increasingly valuable with commercial, government and recreational uses, having multiple UAVs flying in an area of the sky may also increase potential risk. For example, commercial UAVs flying over an area designated as an emergency zone may pose a risk for first responders or other UAVs being used by first responders. A UAV flying over a military or government installation may pose a security risk. A UAV entering into an area saturated with other UAVs may pose a flight risk for itself or other UAV's. For this reason, a mechanism is needed to warn or move a drone if it causes a safety concern, which may, for example result from the UAV fling into an RF fencing safety buffer or near a no-fly or restricted flight zone.